Historia de los Freedom Fighters
by Nimphy
Summary: Aca cuento la historia de los freedom Fighters desde que Aang, Katara y Sokka se marcharon de su bosqueLo hice apurada, donde dice Yu Yu Yan quise decir Yu Yan, y hay algunos errores de ortografia n.nU


-Por alla- Dijo el anciano, y los soldados fueron hacia donde este señalaba

-Es aqui- repitio el anciano. Los soldados no vieron nada

Solo arboles y mas arboles, nisiquiera un animal a la vista

El que parecia ser el lider de ese peloton ordenó:

-Rastreen la zona!

Los soldados se pusieron en movimiento, sin saber que objeto tenia, ahi no habia nada

-Aqui!- Grito un cuarto de hora mas tarde, uno de ellos.

Cuando los demas llegaron, el soldado que habia gritado se encontraba parado al lado de un arbol, sin nada distinto a los demas excepto que de el colgaban unas sogas.

-O no se esperaban que los emboscariamos a las cuatro de la mañana, o el chico que pusieron de guardia es un completo imbecil- Dijo el lider, con una mueca siniestra.

Habian encontrado el escondite de los Freedom Fighters

En realidad, no habia nadie de guardia por una razon: Los Freedom Fighters estaban aprovechando la evacuacion temporal del pueblo para obtener todos los suministros posibles que hubieran sobrevivido a la inundacion. Habian gastado todo su explosivo en volar la presa, y debido a que tuvieron 3 huespedes por casi tres dias enteros, la comida se habia agotado mas rapido que de costumbre. necesitaban reabastecerse.

Esta vez el Duque estaba montando guardia en lo poco que quedaba del umbral de entrada al pueblo.

Una vez que empacaron la poca comida que no se echo a perder, decidieron pasar la noche ahi; estaban cansados, el viaje anterior ida y vuelta para dejar las armas, prendas, barriles de explosivos y variados objetos de ornamentacion y cocina los habia agotado.

ninguno se imaginaba que en ese mismo momento, un peloton de la Nacion del Fuego estaba registrando su guarida secreta, tomando sus armas, buscando informacion, o rehenes, y cortando los puentes que conducian de arbol a arbol.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos habian despertado, tomaron un rapido (aunque no tan escaso como de costumbre) desayuno, tuvieron una pequeña practica de entrenamiento para despertar su cuerpo, y luego se dispusieron a volver a su guarida, porque la gente del pueblo volveria tare o temprano.

Lima, una de las chicas que cuidaba la guarida cuando los demas iban a luchar, fue la primera en llegar al arbol que conducia a su habitacion; y noto algo que la horrorizó.

Cuando escucharon su grito, los demas aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la fuente del ruido.

Las cuerdas que conducian a la guarida estaban cortadas.

-No- Dijo Jet. Enseguida miró hacia su izquierda y derecha, para ver las caras de sus compañeros. Ninguno sabia adonde mirar. Jet susurró: -No miren hacia arriba- y luego con un movimiento agresivo sacó sus espadas y al mismo tiempo gritó: -Corran!!! Alejense de los arboles!!!

Todos hicieron lo mismo, sacaron sus armas, se separaron y esperaron lo peor.

Nada. Silencio absoluto.

-Talvez ya se fueron- Le dijo el Duque a Longshot, quien era el que tenia mas cerca. Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el Duque.

Longshot escucho un ruido muy conocido, casi siempre proveniente de el. El disparo de una flecha.

Cuando se dio vuelta se horrorizó al ver que el Duque estaba en el suelo, con una gruesa flecha atravesandole el pecho.

Longshot nisiquiera miró para apuntar, y lanzó una flecha propia hacia el lugar del que habia venido la primera, dandole en el hombro a un arquero Yu-Yu-Yan que estaba semioculto en el follaje de una rama.

Ese flechazo fue el inicio de la batalla. De repente bajaron los soldados de la Nacion del fuego de los arboles, mientras los otros arqueros Yu-Yu-Yan seguian disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra.

Lima, Kiro Binggure y otros de los niños que suelen cuidar la guarida, y quienes no saben pelear, huyeron lo mas pronto posible de esa batalla. Fueron hacia el pueblo. Jamas los volvieron a ver.

La batalla siguio un largo rato, Pipsqueak y Sneers tambien habian caido, pero habian reducido bastante a sus enemigos: Solo quedaban cinco soldados y dos arqueros de los veinte o treinta en total que habia antes.

Un soldado mas cayó, pero no fue obra de ningun Freedom Fighter. Jet volteó a ver quien era.

Eran un grupo de cinco o seis chicas con un extraño traje verde oscuro, maquillaje blanco y rojo, y usaban abanicos como armas. Eran las guerreras Kyoshi, aunque ninguno de ellos las conocía.

Gracias a ellas lograron ahuyentar a los unicos dos soldados que quedaron en pie luego del combate.

La que parecia ser la lider se dirigio a Jet, que estaba bastante herido.

-Soy Suki, lider de las guerreras Kyoshi- Dijo la chica

-Soy Jet. Ehh... gracias por su ayuda- Jet no sabia que decir, si hubieran legado antes talvez Pipsqueak y Sneers se habria salvado.

Suki inspecciono los restos de la batalla y parecio adivinar lo que Jet acababa de pensar porque dijo:

-Es una pena. Estabamos guiando a la gente de un pueblo que tuvo que evacuar un par de dias atras, pero cuando vimos el humo abandonamos el grupo y vinimos aqui tan pronto como pudimos.

-No es su culpa- Dijo Jet.

Suki sentia lastima por ellos. Agregó: -Este lugar es cada vez mas peligroso, pronto vendra otro peloton de soldados de la Nacion del fuego para volver a vigilar ese pueblo de alla, y no es el unico: La gente del pueblo exige aun mas soldados porque dicen que un grupo de rebeldes casi los mata a todos inundandolos; que, supongo... son ustedes.

-Solo queriamos librar al pueblo del control de la Nacion del Fuego- Dijo Jet, con un tono malhuorado. Longshot se pegó en la frente con la mano. Era lo mas estupido que podria haber dicho Jet a quien acababa de salvarlos.

Suki penso lo mismo, ella sabia que si hubiera querido podría haber dicho que lo que dijo Jet fue una confesión, y arrestarlo por intento de genocidio. Pero decidió no torturar mas al chico. Acababa de perder a varios de sus amigos.

-Mira, ustedes deberían irse de aqui ya mismo porque ahora son unos de los mas buscados de la Nacion del Fuego! Huyan, vayan a otro pueblo... No se, Omashu, Ba Sing Se... pero vayanse de aqui antes de que la Nacion del Fuego los alcance!

Jet repitio ese nombre en su cabeza: -Ba Sing Se-. no habia escuchado mucho de ella, pero sabia que ahi tenian el acceso prohibido los de la Nacion del Fuego.

Miró a Longshot y Smellerbee; los unicos que quedaban; con complicidad, y con la misma mirada que usa Longshot para comnicarse les dijo sin hablar: -Ba Sing Se.

-Bueno -retomó Jet dirigiendose a Suki-. Parece que nos vamos a Ba Sing Se. Pero necesitamos un mapa.

-Espera -Dijo Suki- creo que antes de irte deberias darles un entierro decente a tus amigos, no te parece?

Jet miró los cuerpos inertes de Pipsqueak, Sneers y El Duque.

-Iba a cumplir cinco años- Le dijo Jet al aire sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo del niño.

Smellerbee comenzó a llorar.

Una vez que efectuaron el entierro, subieron como pudieron al arbol. Smellerbee lograba subir clavando sus dagas en el tronco para trepar, pero igual le costaba mucho. Bajar era facil, solo se deslizaban por los restos de cuerda y de ahi era un salto de dos o tres metros.

Solo lograron rescatar un par de prendas y menos que suficiente comida para el viaje al transboradador de la bahia de la Luna Llena. La Nacion del Fuego habia robado practicamente todo, y luego destruido sus habitaciones con explosivo plastico durante la batalla.

Suki no tenia ningun mapa, ni ninguna de las otras guerreras Kyoshi, pero se ofrecieron a acompañarlos hasta un paso que llevaba directo a la bahía.

El viaje duró un dia completo, pero llegaron a la bahia una hora antes que saliera el siguiente transbordador.

Aprovecharon ese tiempo para descansar, pero Jet, que no tiene escrupulos, se puso a pedir limosna, cuando el viaje era gratis.

-No me miren asi, nos servira una vez estemos en Ba Sing Se-. Y tomó el sombrero de Longshot para que la gente ponga las piezas (monedas) ahí.

Longshot se molestó con Jet, pero luego se calmo porque vio que daba resultados: mucha gente le daba piezas de cobre y plata a Jet sin que hiciera casi nada, especialmente las chicas que lo encontraban atractivo, y le daban sus mejores sonrisas. Eso es algo que muchos envidiaban de Jet, su carisma innato.

Antes de que zarpara el siguiente transbordador habian juntado una cantidad considerable de dinero teniendo en cuenta que no hicieron nada; y se compraron algo para beber.

Llegó el transbordador y abordaron. No habia mucho que hacer, Jet se quedó apoyado en una columna escuchando lo que rumoreaba la gente sobre lo que fuera, mientras Longshot y Smellerbee observaban el mar meciendose contra las paredes de la nave. Algo que Jet consideraba bastante aburrido, incluso mas que quedarse apoyado en una columna sin hacer nada.

Luego Jet fijó su atención en un chico que tenia una impresionante cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro, éste estaba quejandose de la comida podrida que le dieron. Jet sonrió y se presentó ante el chico, luego presentó a Smellerbee y Longshot, e inmediatamente le ofrecio al chico que los ayude a robar la comida del capitan. Como respuesta, el chico arrojó su comida podrida por la borda.

Cuando Jet volvio con sus dos amigos, Smellerbee le preguntó:

-Porque haces eso? Porque siempre haces eso?

-Que cosa, Smellerbee?- Dijo Jet, con una sonrisa propia de él.

-Este transbordador nos esta alejando de aquellos que nos buscan por violar la ley, y tu reclutas gente desconocida para que te ayude a robarle la comida a su capitan!!

-Oye, no es justo que nosotros comamos esta porqueria. Ademas no pueden meternos presos por tomar comida de la cocina de un barco.

-Un crimen es un crimen, Jet. Deberiamos empezar a tener mas cuidado con lo que hacemos. Que tal si nos atrapan?

-Solo nos atraparan cuando nos pasemos de la raya, y te aseguro que tomar un poco de comida no es pasarse de la raya.

Smellerbee dijo, hastiada: -Olvidalo, esta bien, de todas formas no tiene caso razonar contigo, no? Tu solo aprendes por las malas...

-Ves que todo es mejor cuando nos entendemos?- Dijo Jet con otra alegre sonrisa.

Smellerbee bufó y volvió a la borda para ver el cielo. Ya casi se ponia el sol, era una vista hermosa. Se puso a pensar en sus amigos y casi comienza a llorar de nuevo. De repente alguien le echó un brazo sobre los hombros. Smellerbee miró a Longshot a los ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejando que le rodeara el cuerpo con los brazos.

Ese abrazo pareció durar horas, y de repente jet volvió, con el chico de la cicatriz.

Smellerbee los miró y Jet les dijo que ya tenia un plan:

-Muy bien, cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir nosotros tres subimos por las escaleras y Longshot nos espera aqui en esta cubierta.

Luego Smellerbee hará vigilancia en la cubiera del capitan mientras Lee y yo tomamos la comida. Cuando veas que viene un guardia, Smellerbee, nos avisas, entonces los tres vamos al barandal de la cuberta y Longshot lanza una flecha con una soga atada para bajar la comida y a nosotros, entendido?

Todos asintieron.

El plan salio bien a pesar de las dudas de Smellerbee. Ellos tres fueron a comer con Lee y su tio, un hombre gordo y con gesto bondadoso, que segun les dijo se llamaba Mushi.

Mientras Jet repartia comida entre los otros refugiados, Mushi malentendio a Smellerbee por un chico, y esta se ofendio y se fue. Longshot la detuvo apoyando una mano en su hombro, y le dio una de esas conocidas miradas que hablan por el.

Smellerbee entendio, y le dijo que es cierto, que debia sentirse bien consigo misma no importa lo que los demas piensen. Luego se quedaron apoyados en la borda del barco, viendo las estrellas y la Luna reflejadas en el agua. Smellerbee sintio ganas otra vez de llorar por sus amigos, pero Longshot volvio a pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se sintio mejor. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el y siguieron mirando las estrellas.

Jet se quedó hablando con Mushi acerca de Ba Sing Se. Lee no hablaba, solo hacia de espectador y asentia o negaba cortantemente de vez en cuando, evidenciando que no tenia el menor interes en esa conversacion.

Dos dias mas tarde finalmente llegaron por fin a la estacion de tren que conducia a Ba Sing Se. Tuvieron una demora porque ellos no tenian pasaporte y tuvieron que sacar unos nuevos, y la fila no era lo que se dice corta. La oficinista tuvo que tener particular paciencia con Longshot, que obviamente no hablaba, ademas esta no quería que hablen por el, pero se dio por vencida luego de que vio que esto no llegaba a ningun lado.

Una vez conseguidos los pasaportes, tuvieron que volver a hacer la fila para conseguir los boletos.

Aun así Mushi y Lee seguian en la estacion. Mientras Longshot y Smellerbee hacian la fila para conseguir los boletos, Jet fue a hablar con Lee. le ofrecio ser un Freedom Fighter pero este le rechazó.

Cuando Smellerbee y Longshot volvieron con los boletos, Jet estaba muy enojado. Ellos pensaron que era simplemente por el hecho de que Lee no quiso unirse, pero luego Jet estalló:

-Son maestros fuego!!

-De que hablas? -Dijo Smellerbee

-El anciano calentó su té!

-Qué!!?? Solo porque el viejo toma un te caliente supones que es n maestro fuego?? Eso es enfermo, Jet incluso para ti!!

-Te lo digo, lo vi! Cuando el anciano pidio su te lo escupio y dijo en voz alta que estaba frio! Y luego cuando volvi a verlo su te humeaba!!

-Jet!! estas dejando volar tu imaginacion. Talvez simplemente el vendedor se lo recalento...

-Se lo que digo! Si no me crees no me importa!

Smellerbee y Longshot comprartieron una mirada de preocupacion pero siguieron a Jet a abordar el tren.

El viaje en tren no fue tan largo. Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo apoyados entre sí. Por fortuna para Smellerbee, Lee y Mushi viajaron en otro vagon.

Llegançrion a Ba Sing Se a la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que notaron fue a una chica vestida elegantemente que tenia una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Les dijo que se llamaba JooDee y que por favor se unieran a una de las filas que habia a su izquierda. Se formaron. La filas llevaba a unas ventanillas iguales a las que habia en Ba Sing Se para obtener boletos para el tren, pero estas filas eran para rentar una casa, y depende cuanto dinero tuvieran se decidia la casa y la zona.

Les tocó la zona del Lower Ring, la mas baja, donde vivian los refugiados y trabajaban artesanos, carpinteros y otros...

Se reunio a un grupo que tenia como destino el Lower Ring, y JooDee los conujo hacia esa zona. Uno a uno fue dejandolos en los umbrales de sus nuevas casas, y cuando Jet, Longshot y Smellerbee llegaron a la suya, se separaron del resto del grupo y entraron.

Era muy humilde: Habia una habitacion con una cama alta, con un colchon arriba en la cama y otro en el suelo al lado de esta. En esa habitacion tambien estaba la cocina y una gastada y fragil mesa. Habia otras dos puertas, una era el baño y la otra una habitacion mucho mas pequeña cuyo unico contenido era otro colchon y dos baules, uno al lado de la puerta bajo un perchero y el otro en la pared contraria a la cama.

Jet eligió ese cuarto. Del cuarto principal Smellerbee se quedó con la cama de arriba y Longshot con la del suelo.

Luego de ir al baño, salieron a revisar la zona y a buscar empleos. Consiguieron trabajo como camareros en un bar-restaurante, aunque no comenzaban ese dia sino el siguiente.

Siguieron inspeccionando las calles y vieron a Mushi y a Lee caminando por una de ellas, Mushi menciono algo de que consiguio trabajos para elos en una tienda de te y Jet decidio seguirlos. Smellerbee se canso y le dijo:

-No puedes olvidar esto, cierto? Y que si son maestros fuego? Pretendes que los ataquemos o..

-No. Solo voy a reunir las pruebas suficientes para denunciarlos con la policia. No puedo permitir que haya maestros fuego en Ba Sing Se.

-Como sea, tu haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Y deberias hacer lo mismo, no quieres llegar tarde el primer dia, o si?

-Los alcanzo mas tarde, lo prometo.

Pero Jet no cumplio su promesa.

Eran mas o menos las diez de la noche, cuando Smellerbee dejó de esperar a Jet sentada en la cocina y dijo al aire:

-Ya me canse! Vamos a buscarlo. Esto es demasiado...

Longshot asintio con la cabeza y fueron

Fueron a la tienda de te, Jet seguia ahi, vigilando.

-Jet!- gritó Smellerbee

-Ehh?? Ah... son ustedes, chicos.. Que pasa?

-Estuvimos hablando y... Creemos que estas obsesionado con esto.. N-no es saludable!

-Oh, en serio?? Ambos lo piensan??

Longshot puso su mano en el hombro de Smellerbee, indicando que estaba deacuerdo.

-Jet, tienes que parar con esto. Si nisiquiera hay pruebas...

-Pruebas!!?? Bueno, telvez si me ayudaran!!

-Tienes que olvidar esto...

-Y permitir que esos maestros fuego sigan aqui?? Acaso no recuerdan lo que nos hizo la Nacion del Fuego? Como destryo nuestro hogar y mato a quenes amabamos? Si no quieren ayudarme, buscare la evidencia por mis propios medios.

Entonces Jet se encaminó a la tienda de té y gritó:

Estos hombres son maestros fuego!!

La policia pensó que era un loco, lo mismo Pao, y las caras de Mushi y Lee tambien demostraban incredulidad.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de provocarlos a lanzar llamaradas, Lee se cansó y tomó las espadas de un oficial y comenzó a luchar contra Jet. La pelea siguió por la calle y terminó en una fuente de una plaza empedrada, donde los Dai Li intervinieron y gracias a los tstimonios del publico y los oficiales, arrestaron a Jet. Longshot y Smellerbee se apartaron de la multitud y volvieron a su casa. Jet seguia gritando:

-Tienen que creerme!! Son maestros fuego!!


End file.
